


Our Son(Jason&SonTim)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [34]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Baby Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne Tries, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne Tries, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is a Brat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Bro Dick Grayson, Good Sibling Cassandra Cain, Hormones, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Deserves Happiness, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Swears, Jason Todd Tries, Kid Tim Drake, Morning Sickness, Mother-Son Relationship, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: In a au were Timothy Drake is not Redrobin and is not related to his parents. He is Timothy Todd and his parents are Jason Todd and Y/N.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461760
Kudos: 31





	Our Son(Jason&SonTim)

At the Manor visiting for the day I had stayed the night. I had been throwing up this morning. I realized that I had missed my period. I had taken the pregnancy test I had in my purse. Because Jason and I have had a few scares. I stood on the balcony alone, feeling my heart race. I just found out that I am pregnant with Jason's baby. I hear footsteps. I looked seeing my little brother Damian, who isn't so little anymore 

"you don't seem as if you're ready for patrol"

"I'm not going tonight or for a while"

"is it because of your sickness"

I chuckled "you heard me throwing up this morning, ah?"

"it smelt revolting, granted you do seem different and not do to you throwing up this morning. Were you going to tell us you are with child?" 

I took a deep breath "Damian, just keep it between you and me, ok?" 

"will the father of the child be helping you raise your child?" 

I sighed "Dami, drop it" 

"he does not know, well whom ever he is I shall kill him for impregnating you!" 

"Damian, you are not going to hurt him!" I huffed "this isn't your problem" 

"tt not my problem" he grunted then smirked "tt perhaps father would like to know why you were absent from patrol" 

"Damian! Don't you dare!" I took a deep breath "I won't tell them about you sneaking out to see, Rachel" 

"how do you kno- I would never!" 

"ha! So if you don't tell them about my pregnancy, I'll keep your secret, deal?" 

"tt deal, not that I have secrets"

Week later after coming up with excuse after excuse to not go on patrol and not visiting the Manor. I laid in bed as my morning sickness finally left. I hear my window open, Jason! I grabbed Jason's collar dragging him in and shutting the door. 

"good to-" I kissed him "I guess somebody missed me"

I wrapped my arm's around his neck and he wrapped his arm's around me 

"yeah I did" 

I look at Jason as my eye's swell, damn hormones! His face turned to concern, he rubbed my cheek with his thumb. I buried my head in his chest crying. He kissed my head touching my neck 

"baby, talk to me. Why are you crying?"

I looked at him he touched my chin "I-I-I'm P-pregnant" 

Jason slouched his shoulders he touched his neck. He took a deep breath, I dry my tears 

"are you sure?" he said in disbelief 

I raise my eyebrows and tilt my head in frustration and fold my arm's "you really think I'd say that and not be sure" 

He sat on my bed taking a deep breath "sorry I just.. It's a little bit -" 

"shocking, unbelievable, believe me I've been in denial from the day I found out" 

"w-what do you want me to do?" 

"I don't know, Jason" I shrug my shoulders "decide if you want me and our baby" 

"Y/N" he stood I looked at the floor as my eye's swell, again. He cupped my cheeks "Angel" I still looked at the floor, he touched my chin "hey look at me" I look at him his face of concern and love "I love you, ok" his voice breaking "I want you and the baby, ok? You and I are going to get through this together, that sound OK to you?" 

I nodded crying we wrapped our arm's around each other. With our Family now knowing that we are having a baby. They were shocked but after my near, burst of tears. Alfred was the first to congratulate us. Bruce, gave us his blessing and insisted on buying us a new home with bigger backyard and paying for any expenses that we have. Dick said he saw it coming when he caught us kissing after patrol. Barbara, insisted on giving me her maternity clothes and any advice I need. Stephanie, had, gave given me a hug and said she was excited to be a auntie Steph. Cassandra, smiled and congratulated us and she had also seen us kissing. Damian, said he'd kill Jason if he messed up and that I should stay at the Manor incase something happens. Three month's later I walked out of my doctor's appointment, holding my ultrasound pictures. Jason was late so I went ahead and went in. I saw, Jason! I gasped he gently hugged me. He kissed me making me cry because I'm so happy he's here! 

"I'm so glad you're here" 

"me too, dammit sorry I'm late, is the baby?" 

"it's OK the baby's okay" I gave him the picture's he chuckled as is eye's swell 

"we're having a boy?" his voice breaking 

I nodded drying my tears he kissed my head and wrapped his arms around me. He let go of me and looked at my bump. He kissed my head and wrapped his arm's around me. 

Year's later..

Jason's P. O. V 

"Daddy, wake up.. Daddy" I groaned hearing my 4 year old son Timothy 

"go back to bed kiddo" 

"I can't s-w-eep, where Mommy?" 

I yawned feeling exhausted "Mommy's at the hospital with aunt Cass. Hmm, she's having your cousin, remember?" 

"ohh" 

I didn't hear his footsteps leave, I sighed. I turn my head leaning on my palm and look seeing him. Holding his toy bread with googly eye's, red blanket and had that pitiful face, dammit "come on you can sleep with me, champ" 

He crawled over me onto the bed. I moved to my side facing him, he smiles. Damn he looks so much like, Y/N. I remember the day she told me she was pregnant. I touched his hair and look at his faint white streak. He yawned and wrapped his small arm's around my arm. I put my arm under him pulling him to me. I wrapped my arm's around my son. He laid on my shoulder 

"how w-ong until mommy comes home" 

"she'll be home soon" 

"ok.. Can we eat something" will you please just go to sleep 

I yawned "later Timmy" 

He yawned "night, daddy" 

"night, Timmy" 

Y/N's P. O. V 

I sighed walking into my home to see my husband and son. I shut the door behind me yawning. Cassandra had a baby girl. She wanted me to be present for the birth. I left Cassandra and her husband Conner to spend time with their new addition to the family. I click on my phone it's 5 o'clock in the morning. I put my phone in my pocket. I haven't slept in hour's I made a pot of coffee and set it to be done in a hour. I walk to my large bedroom seeing both Jason and Tim asleep. I smile I took a picture of them and changed into my comfortable clothes. I got under the covers and snuggle up next to them. With my arm across Tim and on Jason's arm. I kiss Tim's head. Jason smiled with his eye's shut, he opened his eye's 

"hey, Sexy" I said in my sleepy state 

He yawned "hey, Gorgeous" 

He touched my cheek I kiss him feeling relaxed and happy to be home with my family. I still haven't told Jason that we'll be adding another addition to our family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the read! May do another (SonTim) story only instead with Reader and Conner. Again thank you for reading my story, kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
